the bet
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: "No one ever marries their first love, Frednub." "I bet you anything that you're wrong."


**the bet.**

"No one ever marries their first love, Frednub." Sam snorted at Freddie, swirling her straw around her glass of soda. "It just doesn't happen."

"Why not?" Freddie argued, his elbows resting on the Shay's breakfast bar.

"Because," Sam paused to gnaw at the chicken leg that was clutched in her left hand. "Most people have their first love when they're a teenager, right? No relationship is going to last from being a teenager to getting married."

"Why not?"

"Say that one more time Benson, and I will kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." Sam threatened. "And because," She continued, satisfied with the look of absolute terror that had appeared on Freddie's face. "Love doesn't last."

"You're pretty cynical." Freddie commented.

"Just realistic," Sam shrugged. "There's no way you'll be with your first love forever."

"I bet you anything that you're wrong." Freddie said.

"Oh yeah?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm interested Benson."

"If I can prove to you that it is possible to marry your first love," Freddie began.

"Define proof." Sam interrupted.

"Proof, as in me actually marrying my first love." Freddie said. "You have to come to Comic-Con with me. In costume."

Sam held back a shudder at the thought of going to Comic Con, and being surrounded by thousands of nerds. "Would your future wife approve of you jetting off to San Diego with me?"

"Of course," Freddie said, as if it were blatantly obvious. "Carly is your best friend, she won't mind."

"Carly will never love you," Sam said. She had to try and break the poor boy's delusion, it was beyond laughable how convinced he was that he would someday marry Carly.

"I don't care about what you think." Freddie said, and as he realised what he said, he raised his hands to his face. "Please don't hurt me."

Sam ignored his panic, stepping closer to him. "And if I win, and you don't marry your first love," She said. "You have to buy me a years supply of ham, and run through the mall wearing one of my mom's bikini's."

She gave a wicked grin. "While singing a Ginger Fox song."

Freddie gulped, but nodded nonetheless. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Good," Sam said, and spat in her palm, holding it out to him.

He grimaced, but did the same, inwardly freaking out as their palms made contact and Sam's saliva mixed with his own.

"No backing out now," Sam said, wiping her hand on her jeans before returning to her chicken leg.

"I don't want to back out," Freddie said, trying to sound confident. "I know I'm going to win. You might as well start figuring out a costume now,"

"You're forgetting two very important things here Freddork." Sam said. "One, Carly will never love you." She stepped a little closer to him, bringing them nose to nose. "And two, **I play to win**."

"I'm not scared." Freddie squeaked.

"Sure," Sam said, drawing out the word. "Sure you're not."

"I'm not." Freddie repeated, trying to sound a bit more confidence. "Because I'm going to marry my first love. One day, I'm going to make you eat your words Puckett."

"Sure." Sam repeated. "Sure you are."

_**Seattle, 2018.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the last time tonight, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Freddie Benson!" The DJ called from the stage where he stood, the ballroom erupting into thunderous applause as he spoke.

The newly married couple made their way through the crowd, who were enthusiastically throwing rice at them as they walked towards the door. Carly stood at the front, smiling as she joined in with the rest of the crowd, calling out her congratulations.

"Finally," Sam said, shaking some of the rice from her blonde hair, the carefully hair sprayed curls barely moving as she did so. "I thought we'd never get out of there."

"It's our wedding Sam," Freddie grinned, stepping into the elevator. "We couldn't exactly leave."

"Well, your Aunt Kelly certainly made me want to." Sam said. "I swear, I was going to punch her lights out if she so much as mentioned anything to do with babies to me again."

"She's seventy three Sam," Freddie shook his head. "You can't hit her." Although, his great aunt could be quite something. She had spent most of Freddie's teenage years lecturing him on having safe sex, and reassuring him it was okay to embrace his sexuality _(for years she had been convinced Freddie was gay.)_

"Not even a little push?"

"A little push would probably land her in hospital with a broken hip." Freddie said, laughing as he spoke. The thing is, he wasn't joking.

"Alright, alright, I wont assault your family members." Sam said, as they lapsed into silence for a few seconds.

"We're actually married, aren't we?" Freddie suddenly spoke up, moving his gaze from where he was studying his wedding ring, to his wife. Wife, the word sounded strange to him.

"We are." Sam said, and couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm, I'm-" Sam could barely choke out a single word. "I'm Mrs Benson!"

With that, both Sam and Freddie were in hysterics, both of them thinking of Sam dressed in Freddie's mother's neat cardigan and cotton trouser combo, obsessively cleaning and demanding Freddie take a tick bath.

"Oh god," Sam finally regained some control, wiping tears of laughter away _(along with a few lines of mascara.)_

"I haven't laughed that hard in a while," Freddie said, giving another small laugh. The elevator doors dinged open, and they stepped out, Freddie reaching to put his arm around Sam's shoulder's, pulling her close.

"Hey Sam," He spoke up quietly. "Do you remember our bet?"

"Our bet?" Sam stopped walking, turning to look at him. "You mean, the one about marrying your first love?"

"Yeah." Freddie nodded.

Why was he bringing this up now? Sam couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She knew well enough that she wasn't his first love, she wasn't his previous Carly.

"I won." He said softly.

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "In case your eyesight just failed you, I am not Carly Shay."

"I said I was going to marry my first love," Freddie said. "It just so happens that my first love isn't Carly."

"Wh-what?" Sam was confused.

"I never really loved her, in that way." Freddie said. "She was my first crush, sure, but not my first love. You, Sam Puckett-"

"Benson." Sam corrected with a grin.

"Sam Benson," Freddie felt as though his face would spilt, his grin was so wide. Sam Benson sounded perfect. "You, Sam Benson, are my first and only love."

"Really?" Sam looked up at Freddie, studying his facial expression. "You mean that?"

"Mmhm." Freddie nodded. "I won. I married my first love."

"I guess this isn't a bet I really mind loosing," Sam said quietly. And honestly, she didn't mind loosing this bet, even if it meant she had to go to Comic Con, and spend hours upon end with the nerdiest people to walk the planet.

She had found that nerd's weren't all bad, not her nerd at least.

"I'll book the tickets then," Freddie grinned, leaning down to give Sam a quick kiss.

"Tomorrow," Sam said. "Right now, we have far more important things to be doing."

"Oh really?" Freddie swept Sam off her feet, holding her bridal style. She quickly swiped their keycard, opening the door to their suite.

"Yeah," She said, a permanent smile etched on her face. "Really."

She kissed him, and it felt like the world was on fire. You see, Sam hadn't really lost at all. She had won, her nerd, and that's all she ever really wanted.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note; **This idea's been in my head all evening, and I couldn't sleep without writing it. I'll regret this tomorrow morning when I have to get up for school, but I'm totally cool with cutting into my sleep time right now.

I needed a bit of fluff. I like fluff. But yeah. Reviews are love!


End file.
